One
by ForeverJupJewel
Summary: AH. BxE. Bella Swan was adopted at the age of 6, along with 11 year old Edward Cullen. Ten years later, their parents die in a sudden car crash and Bella is left in the hands of a very controlling 21 year old Edward. Full Summary Inside.
1. Preface One

**Hey everyone. Here is my first attempt of a story called One. Here's the full summary: **

**AH. BxE. Bella Swan at the age of six was adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen, along with their eleven year old son Edward. As time went on Bella and Edward established a strong yet dysfunctional relationship between each other. Bella's life takes an unexpected turn at the age of sixteen when her parents die suddenly in a car accident and she finds herself in the care of a very controlling Edward Cullen. **

**~Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all rights to characters~**

**~Song of the Chapter: One by U2 (feat. Mary J. Blige)**

**

* * *

**

Preface

February, 2010

"You can't keep controlling me like this Edward," I snapped at him once again, my voice hoarse from the constant yelling.

"I can and I will. Why is it you keep forgetting that I'm all you have," he replied icily, those cold green eyes of his glaring into my brown ones.

I huffed in annoyance, because as many times that I never admitted to it, I did know he was all that I had and that frightened me. "You have to let me go," I pleaded with him.

"No way in hell Bella," he yelled at me, his usual velvet voice turned cold and full of anger. He stalked towards me like a predator. I looked around the small yet beautiful living room and tried to figure a way to escape him, but there was no out. I was cornered. And by the way he was approaching me, he knew it. _He had the control._

He continued, "When will it seep into your thick skull that you are mine; I have control over you whether you like it or not. And I could give a fuck whether you like it or not, because that's not how it works, but you already know that."

A tear escaped my eye, _how did it get this bad?_ He was now hovering in front of me, his arms on both sides of my body, keeping me locked in place, cornered by the wall and himself. "I want to go home," I tried to say in an even voice, but it came out strangled as I tried to weasel my way out of his presence.

His arms tightened around me, "This is your home."

"This has never and will never be my home," I snapped at him, knowing I was pushing his buttons. If I pushed just the right ones, I knew I could break him, like he continuously broke me.

He tightly shut his eyes, and I knew he was trying to refrain his horrible temper. I needed him to get sick of this game we constantly were playing, and once he realized he was bored he would let me go and let me live my life without his constant hovering.

But when he opened his eyes, I saw something in them I had never seen before. The small amount of doubt that he always held in them was now gone, and instead was replaced with certainty. "You are mine legally and emotionally Bella, and I will do whatever it is I can to fix whatever the fuck happened because that is my job as your legal guardian and your boyfriend."

* * *

~U2 (feat. Mary J. Blige)~

Is it getting better  
Or do you feel the same?  
Will it make it easier on you now?  
You got someone to blame

You say one love, one life (one life)  
It's one need in the night  
One love (one love), get to share it  
Leaves you darling, if you don't care for it

Mary

Did I disappoint you?  
Or leave a bad taste in your mouth?  
You act like you never had love  
And you want me to go without

Well it's too late, tonight  
To drag the past out into the light  
We're one, but we're not the same  
We get to carry each other  
Carry each other  
One...

Have you come here for forgiveness?  
Have you come to raise the dead?  
Have you come here to play Jesus?  
To the lepers in your head

Well, did I ask too much, more than a lot?  
You gave me nothing, now it's all I got  
We're one, but we're not the same  
since we, hurt each other  
Then we do it again

You say  
Love is a temple  
Love is a higher law  
Love is a temple  
Love is a higher law  
You ask for me to enter  
but then you make me crawl  
And I can't keep holding on  
To what you got  
Cos' all you got is hurt

One love  
One blood  
One life  
You got to do what you should  
One life  
With each other  
Sisters and my  
Brothers  
One life  
But we're not the same  
We get to  
Carry each other  
Carry each other

One...  
One love

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review/alert, whatever you feel you want to do basically :) Thanks again**


	2. Right Through You

**Hey Everyone. Thanks so much for all the reviews/alerts. It's so cool to see how many people are actually interested in this story. I've gone over this chapter a few times so hopefully your interest will still be peaked. And just an FYI, we're going back in time with this chapter to right after the car accident, which is in 2006, and Bella is sixteen and Edward is twenty-one. And for updates, i'll be updating weekly. Thanks again. **

**~Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the rights to all characters; I'm simply borrowing them~**

**~Song of the Chapter: Right Through You by Alanis Morissette~**

**

* * *

**

June 2006

"What is the best option we have here Aro?" Edward asked our attorney, Aro Volturi. Aro was a strange looking man, with jet black hair that was cut to his shoulders, relatively pale skin and his small black eyes possessed something in them that made me feel uneasy and shrink back into the large brown leather chair that I was seated in.

Aro shuffled the papers around and spoke, "In your parents written will, they hold you responsible of Isabella if there was ever a situation that caused any harm to either of them and as long as you were over the age of twenty-one, which you are. It ultimately is your decision whether or not you want to oblige to your parent's wishes and become her legal guardian. If not, I will have to look into the other option."

I could tell that Edward was starting to get impatient as he raked his fingers through his unruly bronze hair. "The other option being.." Edward trailed off.

Aro's cold, black eyes bore into my own as he spoke in an eerily calm yet firm voice, "The other option being orphanage."

That seemed to wake both me and Edward out of our trances, "I will never let that happen to her." _Thank god._

Aro seemed pleased with what Edward had said and he grabbed more papers from his desk, shuffling them around some more. "I'm glad to hear that. I think in Isabella's best interest, it would be smart if she were to stay with you especially through this traumatic time. Just give me a moment to gather the papers and then I will file a petition. It usually takes six to eight weeks to schedule a hearing with a judge, before that an investigator will look into the home and life situation, then he or she will write up a report that will be read by the judge. I doubt we'll have any problems with that though considering the age of Isabella and your financial security."

I wanted to believe that everything was going to be okay, but I knew otherwise. "Edward you're in college, I'm in high school. You live in Chicago, I live in Forks. Where are we going to live? We have to think these things through before you make such a rational decision," I said to him. There were so many things that haven't been said.

He turned towards me, his eyes pleading with mine. "Bella please, let me handle this. You can complete your Junior and Senior years in a high school in Chicago. I'll look into a bigger apartment for both of us. I won't let anything bad happen to you."

Aro, watching our encounter, smiled at us, his bright white teeth flashing. "In a situation that is so terrible, you both get along so well together. I have all the confidence in the world that the report by the investigator will go smoothly and soon enough you can start your new life Isabella, and get pass this tragic event."

I rolled my eyes, agitated. _If only it could be that easy._ I had been sitting in this office for twenty minutes and I was already sick of it. I was emotionally and physically exhausted from this past week's dramatic events, and sitting in an office room with our attorney discussing the will left from my adoptive parents was the last thing I wanted to do.

"How much longer is this going to take," I whined to Edward, knowing I was acting like a child but could care less at the moment.

He reached over to my chair that was seated next to his and grabbed my hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. He never let go. "I'm sorry to act this way, but we've had a long week and just need some time to relax. Is there anything else that we need to go over?" Edward asked.

Aro gave us both an apologetic smile, "I completely understand. It seems like we've gone over everything in the will from your trust funds to the guardianship. I will file the petition after lunch then hopefully be able to schedule a hearing with the judge as soon as possible. I'll have my assistant Caius, contact you when the hearing is scheduled."

Edward got up from his chair and helped me up from mine, unfolding our entwined hands and instead wrapping his arm around my waist, pulling me close to him. I felt safe with him for the moment. A feeling I haven't felt in a very long time.

We said our goodbyes to Aro and departed his office building, Edward's arm still wrapped around me as we walked towards his Volvo. When we arrived, he opened the car door for me and helped me in, giving me a warm smile which I returned weakly as he softly closed the door.

Before I knew it, we were pulling out of the office building's parking lot, turning onto the highway that would take us from Port Angeles back to Forks. The ride home was relatively quiet, but halfway Edward decided to break the comfortable silence.

"How're you holding up?"

I gave him a blatant look and snapped, "How do you think?"

I heard him mutter, "That's what I thought." A moment of silence passed before he spoke again, "If you need anything, you know you can talk to me."

I rolled my eyes at him and turned to face out the window, watching the cars that we passed by, wondering where they were going in their lives. _Take me with you._ "I know Edward, I know. That's all you have been saying this past week. I get it, you're there if I need anything. But haven't you realized that maybe I don't need anything," I retorted.

"Fuck Bella, stop acting like you don't need anything or anybody. We both just lost the only parental figures we ever had in our lives. And if I'm not sure as hell okay, I know your definitely not okay either. Quit acting like a child and let me be there for you, because that's my job now," he spoke, he's temper rising.

A tear ran down my face. _No Bella, stay strong. No crying._ "I'm sorry," I whispered, still looking out the window.

I felt my hand being pulled at and I looked to my lap to see he folded our hands together. As I looked at him he was looking through the windshield paying attention to the road, "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like. This just has been very hard on me, but we'll get through this together. Let's face it, your mine and I'm yours. We're stuck together now, and I'm never leaving."

He smiled softly at me, but he's words held a whole other meaning behind them. Something that made me feel slightly uneasy. We were stuck together now. In just a few short weeks I would be his legally. And that thought frightened me.

The relationship I held with Edward wouldn't be a normal one. We both had been adopted by Carlisle and Esme at young ages, Edward being five years older than me. Even at the age of twelve, he intimidated me. He had a way of always controlling every move I made, even at such a young age.

As we both grew in age, his possessiveness over me leveled to new heights when I was thirteen. He rarely let me be alone if Carlisle and Esme were both out. Always hovering over me. He always questioned the friends I would hang out with. Ultimately, he made me question myself.

Carlisle and Esme did the best they could. Esme thought it was sweet, how Edward was always protecting me. But I could tell as the years went on, Carlisle was questioning Edward's true intentions. And so was I.

But soon enough Edward decided to take the scholarship offered to him by Northwestern University to play football for the varsity team. Even though money was never a problem for the Cullen's, Edward always told me it was his dream to get a scholarship for football, and would never pass up an opportunity as great as this. Chicago was where he was originally from.

When he left for college I was getting ready to turn fourteen, my first birthday since living with the Cullen's that was without Edward. The events during it made it bittersweet. Esme and Carlisle took me to Seattle for the weekend, and surprised me with a trip on a seaplane where we took a two hour flight seeing experience, flying over the San Juan Islands and Lake Union.

I never received a call from Edward to wish me a happy birthday. Just a cryptic text that said: _I'm sorry. Happy Birthday. –E._

That was the beginning of the strangled relationship me and Edward now have. I haven't heard from him much in the past two years. I've only seen him a handful of times, including Thanksgiving and Christmas break.

And life without Edward was easy. I was free. And I never really missed him, only when I thought of my birth parents was when I wished he was there for me. Moment's like those we could share mutually, being in the same situation he would help me through whatever I was going through. Wouldn't get upset when I would stumble into his room late at night, awakened by a nightmare. He would hold me and tell me everything was going to be okay, lull me to a good night's sleep in his arms.

I finally broke out of my trance. "Edward," I asked softly.

"Yeah Bella."

"Promise me something," I said.

He glanced over to me, "Anything."

I took a deep breath, "Promise me that whatever happens, you'll let me live my life after this. You'll let me go. Promise me."

He smiled his deadly crooked grin at me, his eyes twinkling with mischief as if he just won a prize. And there he was, the young boy who haunted me in my dreams at night, "You should remember Bella I'm a man of my word. And you should never in life make promises you know you have no intention on keeping."

* * *

**So, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review/alert, whatever you're in the mood for :) Thanks again**


	3. Come to Me Peace

**Hey Everyone.. It's late and I can't believe I was able to get this thing written in literally an hour. Thank you all so, so, so much for all the reviews/alerts, I love them all. And I'll get to responding each and every review tomorrow (it was either reviews tonight or update tonight, you pick). I'm going away tomorrow and won't be back till' next Wednesday but I'll try my hardest to update. I know I'm forgetting something but I'm too tired to think.. Anyway thanks again. **

**~Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns characters; i'm using them~**

**~Song of the Chapter: Come To Me (Peace) by Mary J. Blige~

* * *

**

Previously: _He smiled his deadly crooked grin at me, his eyes twinkling with mischief as if he just won a prize. And there he was, the young boy who haunted me in my dreams at night, "You should remember Bella I'm a man of my word. And you should never in life make promises you know you have no intention on keeping."_

Chapter 2

"Stop being so cynical, this isn't a joke," I snapped at him, glowering. The anger I felt overshadowing the fear that passed through me.

"Who said I was joking," he retorted.

I glared at him as I spoke in a calm voice, "I won't live like this Edward, especially with you. My childhood was scarred because of your constant lingering and over-protectiveness, then you abruptly leave for college and I barely hear from you in two years. I'm not a toy that you can just play with then throw away once you get bored. This is serious Edward, this is my life!"

"Stop being so melodramatic Bella, I didn't scar you. You must not remember correctly, but Carlisle was gone most of the time working in the hospital and Esme as well with her interior design company. She always asked me to keep an eye out for you and make sure you didn't get yourself into any trouble, and I complied," he said and glanced over at me briefly before turning his attention back towards the road.

"A little to enthusiastically might I add," I muttered, too quiet for him to hear. But he did. "Is that what you think? That I enjoyed playing the overprotective big-brother, constantly watching over you, the girl who didn't have a damn care in the world. Don't flatter yourself," he snapped.

"What the _hell_ is that supposed to mean?" I yelled, furious.

His jaw clenched tightly, "Just forget it, I'm not going to say something that I'm going to eventually regret."

That made me even angrier, "Oh come on Edward, just say it. It's not like you've never said things in the past that you regret now."

His piercing green eyes met mine as he stopped at the stop sign near the road that led to the house. "No. This discussion is _over_," he said firmly, eyes narrowed in on me.

I didn't back down from his stare, "Fine, for now though." He didn't seem pleased with my statement, but didn't refuse it, which I figured was a step in the right direction.

We arrived at the house a moment later. Once Edward cut the engine of the car, I bolted towards the house, not bothering to wait for him. As I waited by the door for him to unlock it, he muttered, "Very mature Bella."

I huffed in annoyance, running into the house once he unlocked it. I was up to sprint up the stairs, but was stopped when Edward yelled, "Stop."

"What now," I said in an agitated tone, not bothering to turn around to face him.

"Let's call a temporary truce," he said softly.

I turned around, and was surprised to see him standing so close to me. If I were to take one step forward, I would be touching him. I looked at him warily, "Under what conditions?"

He smiled somewhat at me, "No conditions. Let's just get through these next few weeks without trying to kill each other is all I want."

I considered what he was saying. Life would be easier without me and Edward being at each other's throats constantly, and I needed to learn how to get along with him or the next two years would be hell. "Deal," I said, and stuck my hand out to shake on it.

But he looked at my hand distastefully, and as I was about to ask him what his problem was, I instead was wrapped up in his arms. At first, surprised by the sudden action, I didn't respond but as I felt him move away from me I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his chest, signing in content.

This was the kind of relationship I had with Edward; one minute we could be about ready to kill each other, then the next minute we could be wrapped up in each other's embrace. Edward had that kind of control over me, he always would get me to forgive him if we were ever in a fight.

"Friends," I heard him murmur, his nose buried in my hair.

"_Friends_," I agreed.

* * *

"What's it like living in Chicago," I asked Edward. We were sitting in the dining room, eating a rather early dinner; angel hair pasta with marinara sauce.

He finished chewing to answer, "It's so completely different than Forks. The city is crowded, the people are rude, and it's a hell of a lot colder there than it is here believe it or not."

I laughed, "Those really aren't deal breakers Edward."

"_But,_ once you get used to the city life and learn your sense of direction there, it can become an enjoyable experience. I love it; every time I get there I look at it like as a new adventure. There's always something new to learn about the city, everyday," he smiled.

"It sounds interesting," I said, thinking about what life would be like. I will miss Forks, there's no doubt about that. This will always be my home, but I think I'm ready for a new adventure in life. They say that with tragedy there is always a light at the end of the tunnel, and maybe I'm finding my way out.

Edward, sensing my change in demeanor, said, "Everything is going to be okay Bells. Esme and Carlisle would want you to be happy and safe, and they know that can happen with me guarding you."

I sighed deeply, looking down at my food and suddenly feeling not particularly hungry, "I know you're right, it's just hard right now. I miss them so much already."

"Hey," Edward said softly, and reached over to grab my hand, giving it a gentle squeeze, "We'll get through this, together."

I nodded my head, "Together."

He let go of my hand, smiling at me he said, "Come on, let's clear these dishes then get you to bed. It's been a long day."

I rolled my eyes at him, "I'm not a toddler Edward, I don't have a bed time."

He flashed me his deadly crooked grin as he picked up our plates, "Humor me?"

We cleaned the dishes together, him soaking and me drying. We worked together in a comfortable silence, neither of us wanting to break the good moment we were sharing.

Once the dishes were cleaned, dried, and stocked away in the cupboard, Edward-true to his word-wanted me to get to bed, and led me up to my room.

I stood in my doorway as he hovered in front of me, "If you need anything I'm right across the hall."

I laughed at the absurdity of the moment, "Edward I'll be fine."

He smiled at me then kissed my forehead, "Goodnight."

Once he walked away I closed my door and got ready for bed. I brushed my teeth, washed my face and threw on a pair of shorts and a long sleeve _Duke Basketball _t-shirt. I slipped into bed and slowly fell into an unconsciousness.

_It was raining. It was always fucking raining. And they were late, which was very uncharacteristic of them. _I did tell them to pick me up at three o'clock, right_? I asked myself mentally. _

_ Of course I did. They knew I was going to be done hanging out with Angela at three; I was always ready to go home at three. And now it was three forty-five. _

_ "Why don't you try calling them again," Angela suggested as I stood by her front door window, watching her driveway like a hawk. _

_ "I already have, like twenty times. Both of them aren't answering," I replied, agitated as I looked at my phone. Three forty-seven. _

_ "Are you sure you don't want me to give you a ride home?" _

_ I turned to smile at her softly, "No thanks Ang. They said they'd be here , we have to go pick Edward up at the airport anyway, his flight comes in at six. They probably just got stuck in traffic." She nodded at me and then we waited. _

_ It seemed like time was barely going by, then suddenly my phone rang and I looked to see the caller I.D.: _**Dad Work.** Of course_, I thought to myself, _he got stuck at work_. _

_ "Dad, where the hell are you guys?" I answered._

_ "Is this Bella," A female asked through the phone. The voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't place it. _

_ "Yes, why?" I asked, confused. _

_ "Hello Bella, this is Nancy, I work for your father," she said. Nancy… Yes, Nancy the nurse. She recently helped me out of my ankle brace when I tripped over that rock.. _

_ "Hi Nancy, is my dad there? I really need to talk to him," I asked, knowing that I was being rude but could care less at the moment. _

_ "Bella that's why I'm calling," her voice suddenly turned grave. "There has been an accident…" _

I woke up sweating and breathing heavily. That damn day has been haunting me in my sleep the past week, and I finally have gotten sick of it. I looked towards my clock: 3:39. _Great,_ I thought,_ another night's sleep gone_.

But then I realized who was sleeping right across the hall, and after debating whether I should or shouldn't run into his room, I said screw it and I decided to bite the bullet.

I jumped out of my bed and quietly opened my bedroom door, feeling like a twelve year old girl again in the same situation. I stumbled into his room as hushed as I could. Then I just stood there, in front of his doorway, like an idiot.

"Edward," I whispered. _I'll try three times and if he doesn't wake up then I'll just get the hell out of here, _ I thought to myself. "Edward," I said a little louder, then one more time.

No movement. None. I gave up and turned towards his door when I heard him say my name, "Bella what's wrong?"

His voice was full of sleep, and suddenly I felt horrible for waking him up like this. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have woken you up. I just couldn't sleep and well, I thought I would come here but never mind, I'll let you get back to sleep. I'm sorry again."

I turned once again to leave but he spoke, "Come here." That was all I needed to hear and before I knew it I was wrapped up in his arms, my head resting on his chest as he played with my hair.

"You wanna' talk about it?"

I shook my head, "Not right now, later maybe. I just need to sleep."

That night I had the best night's sleep in over two years; wrapped in Edward's embrace as if today never happened, as if we were made for each other.

* * *

**So... what do you think? Please review/alert, I'm too tired to be polite :) Thanks again**


	4. Hot and Cold

**So it's been more than a week. I suck, I know. No time for excuses, but I've been really busy and I did say weekly updates. So, I'm sorry. Thank you all so, so, so much for the reviews/alerts. I love the little emails I get about a review alert; it makes me feel good. Anyway, this chapter is just some banter between Bella and Edward, nothing dramatic. Yet. I was wondering though, do ya'll want more Bella/Edward moments, or do you mind if I kick up the pace and bring the dramatics? Just let me know. I'm really tired and i know I'm forgetting something, but oh well. Thanks again. **

**~Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the characters; I'm simply borrowing them~**

**~Song of the Chapter: Hot'n Cold by Katy Perry~**

**

* * *

**

_Previously: That night I had the best night's sleep in two years, wrapped in Edward's embrace as if today never happened, as if we were made for each other._

Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning with Edward's arms wrapped tightly around my body, his hands playing with my hair. "Morning," he mumbled, his voice full of sleep.

"Morning," I sighed in content. Last night had been one of the best night's sleep I've had in a very long time, but of course it was because of Edward.

"Sleep good?" He asked, his voice sounding velvet smooth. I nodded into the crook of his neck and let out a deep breath which must have tickled him because he let out some sort of giggle/laugh.

"What are we doing today," I asked him, my voice muffled as I still was nuzzled into his neck.

"I was thinking nothing," he answered and started to rub circles on my back which felt so good. "How about we order some pizza and lounge around all day, take a break from reality. How does that sound?"

"Perfect," I said and smiled at him.

A few moments passed and I decided I should get out of bed to at least take a shower but as I made a move out of Edward's arms, he tightened them around me and asked in a tense voice, "And where do you think you're going?"

A slight chill ran down my spine at the tone of his voice; that same tone he would use when his possessiveness over me became overbearing towards me. "Going to take a shower," I said in a soft voice, and tried to wiggle my way out of his arms but he only tightened them further.

"No. Not yet at least. Let's spend some more time in bed," he murmured. I rolled my eyes at him even though he couldn't see, but complied none the less.

My mind started to drift away and a thought occurred to me: I still didn't know why Edward distanced himself away from me when he went off to college. I deserved to know why, so I did the most obvious thing to do in a situation like mine; I asked him.

Edward was rubbing circles on my back as I questioned him, "Why haven't I heard from you much in the past two years?"

His rubbing came to a halt and I could feel him tense. "What're you talking about," he asked, feigning ignorance.

I rolled out of his arms and sat up in bed so I could look him in the eye as I spoke, "You know exactly what I'm talking about. I think I deserve to know why you became so cold."

His body demeanor suddenly changed and his eyes turned cold as he narrowed them at me, those green eyes piercing, "I became cold? Bella I can't recall you ever trying to contact me. Ever. And whenever I called the house to speak with you, Carlisle or Esme would always say you were out with friends. Please enlighten me on what I was supposed to do to keep in touch with you, when you were always _out with friends_."

"I have a cell phone," I mumbled, and looked away from him. His anger was escalating, I knew I was testing his patience if I kept going on with the topic but I couldn't help it. I never could.

He snorted at my comment, "Like you would've answered it. That damn thing is never on; I don't even know why you bother with it."

I glared him and knowing this conversation was going nowhere fast, I decided to end it. "I was trying to have an adult conversation with you Edward, but because that's impossible I'm going to go take a shower now," I said coldly.

I got up and out of his bed and stalked out of his room without another word, slamming his door on the way out.

He could be so damn infuriating at times. And his mood swings could give me whiplash. One minute he could be peaceful and in content, then the next minute he could be going absolutely crazy. I asked Carlisle a few years ago if Edward was bi-polar, but he shot down the thought, saying Edward's erratic mood swings were most likely hormonal. I soon nicknamed his moments of mood swings as Edward's man period. Let's just say he wasn't too pleased to hear that.

Once I was in my bedroom, I walked into my bathroom and turned the shower water on hot, then quickly stripped of my pajamas, throwing them in my over-flowing laundry basket. I quickly glanced in the mirror and noticed that my hair looked like a mess, and seriously needed a good rinse and repeat, which it got.

After my shower I got dressed in a pair of black leggings and a grey loose sweater because it was rather chilly in the house. I brushed my teeth, then towel dried my hair to the best of my abilities, not in the mood to blow-dry it.

I glanced at the clock and notice it was ten till' eleven, and decided I should at least eat something. I walked out of my room and noticed that Edward's door was still closed, but I could hear the shower running in his bathroom.

I walked down to the kitchen and glanced at the coffee maker, debating whether or not I felt like making some. I decided not to, I would just make a trip to starbuck's later today. I grabbed a glass from the cupboard and poured myself some orange juice. I sat at the countertop, drinking my orange juice, trying to decide what I wanted to eat.

I wasn't particularly hungry, so I just sliced a green apple and ate that with some peanut butter. As I took a bite, I could feel Edward's presence behind me as he spoke, "I hope that's not the only thing you're eating."

I tensed and narrowed my eyes at him as he set up the coffee maker. "Mind your own business," I snapped at him.

"You are my business now," he spoke calmly as he added the coffee grinds to the machine. _Asshole._ I thought to myself.

"Maybe I'm just not hungry," I said, which was very much true.

He turned to me and gave me an incredulous look, "Bella you must be hungry. I don't think you understand how skinny you have gotten since the last time I saw you; I doubt you barely weigh one-hundred pounds."

"I weigh one-hundred and seven do be exact," I pointed out to him and smirked.

He rolled his eyes, then turned back to the coffee machine. "I thought we were done with the arguing," he said flatly.

I huffed as I finished off my apple, "Yeah, well that was before you decided to act like a petulant child."

"Me? You were the one who went running out of my room like an immature toddler who didn't get their way," he snapped. He grabbed his coffee and a few chocolate donuts from the pantry, and sat across from me at the countertop.

We both sat there-staring at each other-waiting for the other to make some sort of apology towards the other. I raised a pointed eyebrow at him, indicating him to make the first move because I sure as hell wasn't going to.

More time passed as we sat in an uncomfortable silence, staring at each other like hawks preying on their food. Finally he made some kind of grunting noise and muttered, "Sorry."

I smirked at him, "Sorry for what?"

He glared at me but none the less answered, "I'm sorry for acting like an ass."

"Apology accepted. Now pass me one of those donuts, please."

* * *

"Come on Edward, just put _Little Miss Sunshine_ on instead. If it's any consolation, _The Breakfast Club_ has lost its touch," I groaned at him as he fiddled around with the DVD player.

After our little tiff from this morning and once I accepted his apology along with a donut, we were back to normal again, like always. After I talked him into taking me to Starbucks sometime around noon, once we got home, we settled into the theatre room and started our movie marathon with _Jerry Maguire._

"Bella! Don't ever say _The Breakfast Club_ has lost its touch. You're practically insulting the movie itself by wanting to replace it with _Little Miss Sunshine_," he spoke, his back turned to me as he put a movie into the DVD player.

I threw a throw pillow across the room and smirked as he hit him on the head dead on. He turned quickly around and shot me a glare, "Did you just throw a pillow at me?"

I smiled innocently at him and spoke sweetly, "Maybe."

The movie had started already and he stalked towards me like a predator. "Edward, what're you doing?"

He smiled sinfully at me as he neared closer and grabbed a pillow from the large leather couch across from my seat. _Shit._ I panicked and searched for a pillow of my own, but they were all across the room on the other couch.

He walked to me and smirked as he held the pillow over his head, ready to retaliate. "Say you're sorry," he stated.

"I'm sorry."

It seemed as if he pondered over my apology then suddenly he laughed. "Not good enough."

I prepared myself to be attacked by a pillow, instead I was attacked by strong hands tickling my sides. "Edward stop! You know how ticklish I am," I laughed hard, losing my breath. "Exactly. I need a real apology," he said as he hovered over me on the couch, still tickling me like a devil as I squirmed and laughed underneath him.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry," I choked out.

He stopped suddenly and smiled down at me, still hovering. "Apology accepted. Now, time to watch grandpa and the goddamn fucking chicken."

* * *

**So....What to do think? If you have some extra time and don't mind, please leave a review or alert the story. Thanks :)**


	5. All I Really Want

**Hey Everyone.. Here is chapter 4, shows a brief glimpse of the past which I thought you would enjoy. Thank you all so very much for the reviews/alerts, hell even just looking at the story itself, thank you. It means a lot to me. I'm leaving a A/N question at the bottom of the page for you, it would be great for you to read that and help me out some. By the way, do you guys like the songs that I give for the chapters? (Just curious) Anyway, here is the chapter and thanks for reading.**

**~Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, Stephanie Meyer does~**

**~Song of the Chapter: All I Really Want by Alanis Morissette~

* * *

**

Chapter 4

"_Bella, where are you going?" Edward asked me as I tried to, unsuccessfully, sneak out of the house. But of course I already had a nagging feeling that he would catch me, he always did. I still don't understand why my parents won't let me stay home alone, I am thirteen years old. I don't need Edward babysitting me, whether he's five years older than me or not, it's ridiculous. _

_ "I wanted to go out for a walk," I lied smoothly, and smiled sweetly at him. Occasionally I am able to charm my way out of situations like the one I was currently in and usually am able to get my way. Hopefully he's not in one of his 'moods' again. _

_ He narrowed his eyes at me accusingly, "Bella you are a horrible liar. I told you to stay in the house, no sneaking out today. Why don't you ever listen to me?" _

_ I rolled my eyes at him, he was definitely suffering from one of his man periods. Shit. I'll just have to text Jessica later and tell her I can't make it to the movies. Again. _

"_God Edward, don't get your panties in a twist. I'll just once again stay inside on another Saturday night, like a total complete loser. Are you happy now?" I yelled at him as I huffed my way up the stairs and towards my bedroom. _

_ I could hear him following behind me, his footsteps pounding against the floorboards of the stairs, echoing along with mine. "Bella don't walk away from me!" _

_ I neared my bedroom door and dramatically spun around to face him, surprised that he was standing only two feet away from me. "What?" I seethed out. _

_ "What the hell is your problem?"_

_ I looked at him incredulously, shocked at how dense he was. "My problem is you! I just want to go out with my friends, but you never let me! Carlisle and Esme always let me go out, so why don't you?" _

_ "One, your too young to be going out on the town with friends. And two, Carlisle and Esme only allow you to spend time with Angela because they know her parents very well. So don't you dare yell at me that Carlisle and Esme let you do anything you want and I don't. Get your facts straight," he snapped, glaring. _

_ "Ugh! You're so infuriating!" I screamed at him. I opened my bedroom door and then slammed it in his face just in time to see Edward's face go red with anger. I locked it quickly. _

_ "Bella, you open up this damn door this minute! Or I'll make sure you are grounded for the rest of the summer," he yelled, jiggling with the doorknob. _

_ "Edward, you are not my dad. Hell, you're not even my real brother, so you have no right over me. Leave. Me. Alone," I screamed. _

_ I was suddenly met with utter, complete silence outside my bedroom door. Shit, I had gone too far this time. I knew it was wrong of me to bring up the fact that he wasn't my real brother, and I knew I had hit him below the belt, but he had made me just so angry I couldn't help it._

_ "Edward," I whispered as I quickly opened my bedroom door, only to see the hallway was empty, and Edward was nowhere in sight. _

I awoke on Sunday morning groggy, with a restless night of sleep. After Edward and me watched _Remember the Titans _following _Little Miss Sunshine_, we both decided to head off to sleep rather early. Thankfully we were getting along better yesterday afternoon than we had in the morning and when I was awoken by a nightmare last night, I didn't go running off to Edward. Which most likely is why I had such a terrible night's sleep.

Still in my pajamas, I trudged down the stairs-half awake-towards the kitchen, hungry. Edward was sitting at the countertop, reading the newspaper and sipping coffee, wearing only a Northwestern football t-shirt and a pair of boxers.

I know it's wrong of me to think this, but Edward is extremely handsome. After many years of my girlfriends going on about how hot my adoptive brother is, it soon occurred to me that he was in fact delicious to look at, as long as he wasn't his usual annoying self which isn't too often.

But here he stood in all of his just out of bed glory. His copper color hair looking messier than usual, and I could see the faint shadow of scruff growing along his jaw line. _Stop Bella. You pervert._ I scolded myself. Disappointed in myself that I was even thinking such things about him. It was so wrong and disgusting at the same time, but I couldn't help the thoughts that were flying around in my head.

Edward, finally noticing my presence, smiled warmly at me, "Morning Bells."

I shook my head slightly, ridding myself of my own disgustingly wrong thoughts and replied, "Morning." I walked to the cupboard and got a glass, then filled it with orange juice. I grabbed a donut then took a seat next to Edward at the countertop, peaking over to see he was reading the sports section of The Seattle Times.

"Anything interesting?" I asked him, curious.

He shook his head and folded the paper up, placing it across the counter top, "Not really, just that Tebow is waiting till' Pro Day to throw. Oh and D. Wade scored 38 last night against the Cavs."

Both me and Edward shared the same mutual connection over sports; him and Carlisle both being big football and basketball fans, growing up I was always dragged to different games and learned to love it. When Edward was offered a full scholarship for football by Northwestern, Carlisle couldn't have been happier and prouder.

"So I was thinking we should make a trip to Chicago next week to start looking for apartments and to see which schools are the best in the area," Edward brought up smoothly.

"So soon?" I asked, surprised.

He looked at me with sorry eyes, "I have summer practice in two weeks Bella. The sooner we get everything settled and sorted out, the better."

I nodded in understatement, not really pleased with the situation. "I'm supposed to go to Seattle not this Monday but next Monday," I remembered suddenly.

Edward looked at me curiously, "Why?"

"I told Alice and Emmett that I would spend a week with them this summer, so Esme made plans for me to stay at Aunt Mary's for a week." Aunt Mary is Esme's sister, and Alice and Emmett are her children. Alice being my age and Emmet being eighteen, I had grown close to them throughout the years and would consider them one of my closest friends. Last summer they came to Forks and spent a week here with me, so I thought I would go to them this year in Seattle.

"Did Aunt Mary mention anything about the trip when they were here for the funeral?" Edward asked.

I nodded my head and answered, "Yeah, she said I'm welcomed there always and if I want to spend more time with them, then it's fine."

Edward seemed to be deliberating what I said, so I just continued speaking, "I could always go a few days early and spend some more time there. That would let you be able to settle everything with a new apartment; plus I doubt you want me with you, I'll be no use."

"Bells, I'll always want you with me. Personally I don't feel comfortable leaving you with the Brandon's right now, I'd rather you stay with me," Edward said firmly, his over-protectiveness shining through.

I huffed slightly, "Come on Edward, I could really use the time to get away from everything. I need a break. Please?"

I looked up to him, batting my eyes and giving him my best puppy dog pout. "Fine, I'll call aunt Mary to see which day would be best for us to drive up," he said, giving in. "But wouldn't you want to pick out the apartment, it is going to be your new home."

"One, it won't ever be my home. This house will always be my real home. And two, as long as I have a decent sized bedroom and bathroom, I'll be happy."

Edward rolled his eyes, obviously disappointed he couldn't get me to go along with him to Chicago, but I think a break for us will be beneficial.

"Okay then, I'll call Aunt Mary after breakfast and get everything set up. But we're going to drive up to Seattle together, I will not allow you to fly by yourself. We'll just leave a day early and stop halfway there to stay at hotel. Whether you like it or not Bella, I am in charge and you're going to have to go along with what I say. I will try to make you happy, but you're going to have to promise me that you're going to trust that I'm only trying to help you and go along with what I say," he said in a strict tone, looking me dead in the eye.

"I promise," I said in a very small voice, surprised at his sudden take charge attitude.

"Good," he smiled warmly at me and patted my shoulder affectionately, then got up to clean his dishes along with mine. "So I was thinking we could run some errands today, grocery shopping and all of that. How does that sound?"

I took a deep breath then bit my lip, "Actually, Angela, Jessica and Mike are coming over today. I've been putting them off for too long now, I need to tell them what's going on."

"Bella, just get together with them another day, they can wait," Edward said annoyed.

I chuckled nervously, "Actually here's the funny thing, all of them are leaving for their family vacations tomorrow and I already promised them they could come over today."

He spun around to face me quickly, leaving his soaked dished behind. "And you just forgot to mention this to me obviously," he said harshly.

"No! I just didn't think it was that big of a deal for them to come over," I stuttered defensively.

"Well it is. Let me make myself clear, I don't want them here," he stated, then went back to cleaning his dishes. "Plus, it's not like you're going to see them again, might as well cut ties now, why wait for the inevitable."

I felt light tears start to form in my eyes but tried to blink them away, I wouldn't cry. I knew Edward could be harsh, but I just couldn't understand why he never wanted me to be around my friends. They were MY friends, not his and at the moment, the only live connection I had left with Forks. I couldn't lose them.

"But Edward..," I started, but he cut me off.

"No Bella, discussion closed. Why don't you go upstairs and get ready to leave, I want to be gone by eleven," he snapped at me. My breath caught in my throat as I ran out the kitchen and up the stairs towards my room, afraid of upsetting him further.

I didn't know what caused Edward to become the controlling monster he is, but I had a strong feeling that things were going to get worse. And it was only a matter of time that his true colors will shine through.

* * *

**Question: Do you want to read about Bella's trip to Seattle with the Brandon's or do you want me to skip ahead to Bella's new school year in Chicago? You can just leave it in a review, it would be very helpful for me. Thanks again :)**


	6. More Than A Feeling

**So I suck badly.. It's been a few weeks since I updated and I feel horrible, honestly. I had been traveling a lot for sports on the weekends and during the week all the extra time I had was filled with either homework or sleep; which I got caught behind on both. But it's spring break and even though i'm still behind in some homework, sleep isn't a big deal at the moment. I hope you guys will stick around to read and review this story, I really am going to try to get back to updating weekly again. Again I truly am sorry. I want to thank each and every one of you for every review and alert that I have gotten from this story. They all mean so much :) **

**~Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the characters~**

**~Song of the Chapter: More Than A Feeling by Boston~**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

I usually loved packing. It was something that I always enjoyed doing for some unknown reason. Maybe it was that tingling feeling you get in the pit of your stomach from the excitement of going away on vacation, had something to do with it. Or because me and Esme always made a day out of packing; planning out exactly what we needed together, we always would bond during the time we would spend. But at the moment, I felt no tingling sensation and Esme wasn't here for me.

I sat on my queen sized bed in my bedroom, staring at my big purple Roxy suitcase that was laying untouched on the floor a few feet away from me . It was mocking me, I swear by it. And at this time, I loathed packing.

I could hear Edward across the hall from me, banging around in his room, doing god knows what. I really could give a shit about what he's doing right now. If he felt like jumping off of a bridge, by all means I will give him the car ride to the bridge.

Ever since that Sunday just two days ago, when he went psycho towards me and wouldn't allow my friends over, I have only spoken a few words to him. I've stayed out of his way as much as possible, which proved to be quite difficult considering he basically grounded me. I'm living under the restrictions that I'm in no way allowed to use my car, because of my attitude towards him. Bullshit. Ultimately I'm not allowed to go anywhere without him, and at the moment I would rather be on house lockdown than spend more than ten minutes with him.

Suddenly there was a knock on my door and I could hear Edward's voice ringing, somewhat muffled behind the closed door. "Can I come in?"

I huffed slightly, annoyed that I had to deal with him which was the last thing I wanted to do at the moment. In just a few hours I would have to endure a 4 hour long car trip with him. But he didn't want to rush the drive, so he decided to book a hotel room in some town that was halfway to Seattle. At least I would get a break from him.

"It's open," I yelled out, still sitting on my bed and contemplating how I should start packing.

Edward opened my bedroom door and walked in, obviously looking for something because his eyes were scanning around my bedroom. They landed on my un-opened suitcase. He looked towards me, exasperated. "Why haven't you started packing? We have to leave in about two hours."

I looked down and started to play with my hands. "I always would pack with Esme, I have no idea what to do," I said truthfully.

I looked up at him and noticed that he was shifting his weight from foot to foot. Either he was nervous or uncomfortable; I couldn't decipher the two.

"Well I'm practically done packing. Do you, um, want me to help?"

I narrowed my eyes at him and shook my head. "No, I need to get over it. Why prolong the inevitable, right?" I seethed, using his own harsh words on him.

He looked down to the ground and ran a hand through his hair pulling at it, then nodded his head and made his way out of my bedroom. But before closing the door, he turned around to face me and said softly, "I'm sorry."

I groaned out loud, not in the mood to deal with all of these issues. I took a deep breath, then exhaled and started the torturous packing. I walked towards my closet and grabbed different shirts, dresses, shorts and skirts randomly and threw them all onto my bed. It took me only fifteen minutes to fold everything properly, then I placed the articles of clothing in the suitcase, along with my shoes and toiletry bag.

About an hour and half later, I was packed, dressed in a tank top and denim shorts along with sandals, and ready to get the hell out of the house. I grabbed a grey sweater out of my closet and threw it in my big Juicy bag that I used for travelling that was filled with magazines, books, my iPhone and sunglasses. Necessities.

I walked out of my room and across the hall to knock on Edward's closed bedroom door. "Edward, can you bring my suitcase down for me?"

Seconds later he opened the door, dressed in a pair of shorts and an untucked polo shirt, and smiled softly at me. "Sure," he said and walked towards my room to grab my rather large and heavy suitcase.

"Thanks," I mumbled as I grabbed my Juicy bag, then turned off the lights and closed my door halfway.

I followed Edward down the stairs, and he put my suitcase next to his, near the front door. I sat on the lounge chair that was placed in the foyer and watched as Edward fiddled around with the alarm and turning all of the lights off.

Eventually, it was ten minutes later and he was finally done. "Ready to go," he asked me.

I nodded my head and without a word I walked out the front door and towards Edward's Volvo but was stopped short by Edwards voice. "We're not taking the Volvo, it's too small. I thought we could take the Yukon Denali instead; it'll be more comfortable."

Without thinking I instantly responded, "Esme hates us using her truck."

Edward was quiet for a moment so I turned around to face him and was surprised by the worried expression he held on his face and that was when I realized what I had said. "Sorry, bad habit I guess," I tried to chuckle it off, but it was a feeble attempt and I ended up sounding force.

"Bella are you sure you're up to this trip?" Edward asked me, his voice sounding worried.

I nodded my head stubbornly, "I'll be fine."

He let out a deep breath and muttered, "Fine."

Edward walked to the Denali and started to load our luggage in the trunk of the truck. I followed him to help but he waved me off and told me to just sit and wait for him in the truck. I agreed grudgingly, and opened the passenger door then sat in the seat and tried to adjust it so I was as comfortable as possible for the drive.

Ten minutes later we were driving on highway 101 and on our way towards Seattle. The first thirty minutes of the drive were relatively silent besides the music of Bruce Springsteen blaring in the background. I looked out the window and watched the landscape disappear as we whizzed by cars and trees, everything starting to blur into a green and grey mess.

The skies were dark with thundering clouds that were threatening to spill of rain at any given moment. Strong lightening was setting off in the distance, and if I looked hard enough I could see the faint orange glow of the sun setting deep in the distance towards the south.

It was only evening, around 5 o'clock and traffic on the 101 wasn't terrible bad considering it was Tuesday. I glanced at Edward and noticed that he was paying close attention to the road but his eyebrows were furrowed as if he was contemplating something. Suddenly my stomach growled and I realized that I hadn't eaten anything since breakfast.

"Edward?"

He glanced towards me, but then quickly turned his attention back towards the road, "Yeah."

"I'm hungry, can we stop and get something to eat real quick?" I asked sweetly.

"The next town is Elma and that's where I booked us a room for tonight, but it's about forty-five minutes away. Will you be okay till then?"

Forty-five minutes didn't seem that long to me, "Yeah that's fine."

"I thought about grabbing some snacks from the house earlier, but then decided not too since I figured you had already eaten," he said. "Bella, when was the last time you ate?"

I rolled my eyes and turned my attention to back out the window, towards the greenery that was surrounding us. "The last meal I ate was at breakfast, _Dad_," I sneered.

"I am not your dad Bella, and I was just asking a simple question. You don't have to act like a brat all the time you know," he shot back at me.

"How about we just don't talk for the rest of the drive? How does that sound," I said, my voice raising.

"Fine," he snapped.

"Fine."

* * *

An hour later we were pulling into the parking lot of some quiet and secluded hotel, in Elma, Washington. Even though it was rather dark out because night had already fallen around us, Elma looked like a relatively quiet town. It could almost give Forks a run for its money. Almost.

Edward pulled the truck up at the front entrance of the hotel and as he was about to get out of the truck he turned towards me and said, "I'm going to check in, so you can just stay here."

I narrowed my eyes at him and unbuckled my seat belt, "No, I need to use the ladies room."

"Fine," I heard him mutter, then he slammed his door and I winced. _Great, he's angry. _

I got out of the truck myself and made my way through the hotel's front doors, Edward hot on my heels. My first impression of the hotel lobby was that it looked very old and deserted. I walk up to the hotel desk where a young girl, probably in her early twenties with brown hair was seated, looking rather bored.

"Excuse me, where's the restroom?" I asked sweetly.

She smiled warmly at me and said in a soft voice, "Turn left over there and it'll be on your right hand side hun'."

"Thanks."

As I got back from the restroom, I could hear Edward's tone raising with the young girl at the hotel desk. "When I called the other day, I specifically asked for a suite with _two double _beds, not a suite with a damn _king_ bed," he said, his voice laced with anger.

The young girl looked somewhat frightened as she spoke, "Sir, I'm sorry, but all the suites with two double beds are booked for the night. The suite that we have placed you in has a pull out couch if that helps at all."

I walked up to where Edward was standing and looked up at him, "What's wrong, I thought you said you already booked us a room here the other day?"

"I did, but I booked us a suite with two double beds, not just a king bed," he spoke, annoyed. I was becoming angry at the way he was acting, and realized he was being entirely rude.

I flashed a sorry look at the young girl whose named tag read _Erin_, which she returned with an understanding smile. "I'm sorry about him, we've had a long day and are just really tired," I said to the girl, then turned my attention towards Edward. "Listen, you take the bed I'll take the couch. I'm hungry and tired, and not in the mood for your bullshit right now. Get the keys to the room and apologize to that girl for acting so rude," I whispered to him.

He glared at me for a moment and looked like he wanted to say something, but complied with what I said. "I'm sorry for my rudeness, the suite with a king will be fine," he said softly to the girl, and flashed her a dazzling smile.

Erin seemed taken aback by Edward's sudden kindness but nevertheless handed over the two room keys. "If there is anything you need, don't hesitate to ask," she said to Edward, in an almost flirty tone.

"I definitely won't," Edward said to her, matching her tone and adding his crooked smile. I rolled my eyes at their encounter, which was so typical.

I grabbed Edward by the arm and pulled him slightly to move towards the door, "Let's go."

* * *

There are some moments in life where the situation is so horrible, it is almost comical. I am experiencing that moment. Currently I lay on an old dirty looking pull out couch, which sheets are entirely too itchy and give off some kind of offending odor. If I turn my head to the right just slightly, I can see Edward sleeping soundly on the king sized bed in our shitty suite.

I seriously am starting to regret ever telling Edward I would sleep on this horrible monstrosity called a pull out couch. The mattress is limp, the sheets are thin, and the pillows are stiff. I let out a groan of frustration as I looked towards the digital clock that let out an illuminating red brightness to the otherwise dark room and took notice that it was only one o'clock in the morning. I would have to endure six more hours of this.

"_The whole point of sleeping is if you actually go to sleep_."

I jumped slightly at the sound of Edwards voice, surprised that he was up. "I thought you were sleeping?"

I could fairly make out his form as he sat up in bed and said, "When you're roommate is groaning at least ten times in about a five minute time span, it gets a little difficult to sleep"

Suddenly, I felt bad for him. "I'm sorry," I said softly.

"It's okay. What's wrong?"

I let out a frustrated deep breath and said, "This damn pull out couch is the most horrid thing I have ever had to sleep on."

He let out a deep chuckle, "You know this bed is pretty big. I guess I could share it with you, if you want."

My ears perked up at what he just said, "Really?"

"Why not, but only on one condition."

"What?" I asked, skeptical.

He sighed deeply then said, "We stop this stupid fighting that's going on between us. For real this time."

"Deal," I said quickly, and jumped off the couch and ran towards the bed. Before I knew it, I was snuggled under the covers, a hell of a lot more comfortable than before.

"Night Edward," I said softly, then shut my eyes.

"Night Bells."

Before I slept into a deep unconsciousness, I fairly remember an arm being wrapped around my waist and my head falling onto a strong yet familiar chest. But I could've been just dreaming.

* * *

"We're about ten minutes away," Edward said to me as we crossed over Lacey V. Murrow Memorial Bridge that would lead us to Mercer Island.

Mercer Island is a small island surrounded by Lake Washington and directly south of Seattle. Aunt Mary, Alice and Emmett moved there about three years ago after Aunt Mary decided she was absolutely sick of the big city life that came with Chicago, and wanted something more laid back but was close to a large city. Ultimately, Mercer Island is her dream home. I had only visited them once since their move here, which was last winter, when they held Christmas.

Edward got off of Interstate 90 and veered onto the highway that would lead us towards one of the back roads where Aunt Mary's house was located. The road towards the house was beautiful, and deeply covered by dark green oak trees along with different types of pine trees, and even some cherry blossoms. My mind started to drift away to the earlier events of the morning.

_A strong arm was wrapped tightly around my body, molding my body with his. As I slowly awoke from my deep slumber and became coherent, I realized that the body was in fact Edward's and currently he happened to be the spoon. _

_ I tried to wiggle myself out of his arms but he only held onto me tighter. "You're awake," he mumbled incoherently into my neck, his breath ghosting over me causing goose bumps. _

_ I could feel that he picked his head up but then brought it back down again to his pillow. "It's too early, let's sleep some more," he said and tightened his hold around me. I decided to give into him, but was somewhat confused by the tingling feelings I felt as he held me. Something I never have felt before with him. _

_ With that last thought on my mind and my body buried into Edward's strong chest, I drifted off into a light sleep quickly. _

I was happy to say we missed out on the awkward moment when we both woke up wrapped in each other's arms, because two hours later-when I finally awoken-I woke to the shower running and alone in the rather large bed that just happened to turn small in the middle of the night. Edward didn't mention the night's events and I didn't either, so I figured that we would both let it pass without notice.

"Here we are," Edward said to me as he turned right on a paved driveway, breaking me out of my daydreams. Once we got through the gate I took notice of the tennis/basketball court that they had built once they moved into the house.

The house itself was a beautiful two-story white Victorian with black shutters and a wide front porch. It was settled directly on Lake Washington, surrounded my dense oak and pine trees. There was a small guest house that was an exact miniature replica of the main house, that me, Carlisle, Esme and Edward had stayed in over the holidays.

I could see Alice and Emmett sitting out on the front porch steps, but once Alice spotted out truck, she came running towards us, a wide smile playing on her lips. Her short choppy black hair looked as perfect as ever, and her petite frame was practically jumping up and down opened my car door before Edward could even park the truck.

"You're here!" She screamed at me, full of enthusiasm. Just seeing her I felt a weight lift off of my shoulders and I smiled involuntarily at her perkiness.

"I'm here!" Once I was out of the truck, I was pulled into her tight embrace. I could Emmett's large form moving towards us, he was smiling his goofy smile.

"Bella bear! We missed you," he said as he grabbed me from Alice and pulled me into one of his signature bear hugs.

"Em, I missed you to," I said.

"Hey, share Bella!" Alice huffed, as she pulled on my arm.

I laughed at her and was joined in with Emmett as he let me go. "Al be gentle with Bells, she's fragile," Edward said as he walked towards us from the other side of the truck.

Alice attacked him with a hug and Emmett threw one of his arms around my shoulder and started to lead me towards the house.

"Mom has been running around all morning trying to get everything perfect for your room and bathroom," he said and rolled his eyes in a teasing way. "The woman is flying around like a damn bird."

I laughed at his analogy. "She should know better than to put so much work into my stay. It's not that big of a deal."

"Of course it's a big deal; I get to have my favorite niece stay with me for a whole week," I heard Aunt Mary's soft voice say as she walked out the front door. "Emmett share some Bella."

Before I knew it, Aunt Mary's arms were wrapped around me and I realized that this was the closest I would ever have to a real mom ever again. All the events from the previous weeks disappeared; the car accident, Edward's arrival, the funeral and the revelation of moving to Chicago. And for the first time in a month, I felt loved.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and next chapter will be Chicago. Thanks for reading, and if any of you have actually stuck around to read this story, please review or alert :) Thankss**


	7. Glory Days

**Hey everyone. I'm a week late, sorry, but I did update. I sprained my knee the other day so I'm stuck in bed for a few days, and I'm planning on getting some writing done. I haven't started the next chapter yet so give me about a week for the next one! But thank you guys for all the reviews/alerts, I've been getting so many alerts I love it! Anyway, thanks again and I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter :) **

**Disclaimer: Never have and never will own Twilight. S. Meyer does**

**Song of the chapter: Glory Days by Bruce Springsteen**

**

* * *

**

September 2006

I hated Chicago. I completely understand that hate is a very strong word to use, especially in my case considering I've only lived in Chicago for about three months now. But the three months that I've had to live here, I've hated it. The people are rude. This city is huge. And I still haven't found anything I liked about it, including our new apartment.

When Edward left me with Aunt Mary for a weeks' vacation during the summer in search of a bigger apartment, he did an excellent job of it. We currently are living in a four bedroom apartment flat, on the ninth floor of a thirteen floor complex in a town called Evanston which happened to be just outside of Chicago.

I was able to convince Edward to keep our old childhood home in Forks, which wasn't a problem considering Carlisle had already paid off the mortgage a long time ago, and we had the power and water to the house temporarily shut down because it wouldn't be in use. I would always miss that house, and I hoped one day my own children would be able to spend part of their childhood there as did I.

I currently was laying on my queen sized bed in my rather large bedroom. My purple comforter was wrapped warmly around me as my eyes raked over my somewhat broken in bedroom. Edward was kind enough to let me paint my walls a calm lavender but nothing too dark, almost matching the color of my bedroom walls in my old house.

I could see some boxes sticking out of my large closet even from my bed. I still haven't unpacked everything I owned, only the necessities. Besides for the cool lavender shade on my walls, they were bare with no pictures; the exact opposite of my old room. The only thing in this room that held my interest would be the flat screen T.V. that Edward had let me get, I think only because he felt guilty for the way he had been treating me before he left for Chicago just a few months ago.

Our relationship had finally cooled off and we haven't had a heated fight for a few months now. I believe this is mostly because he constantly is in and out of the apartment, either having to get to football practice or getting ready for his classes to begin again. Being a law student and student-athlete has taken a lot out of him, and usually when he gets home from a long day he'll only eat quickly then go straight to bed.

I learned my new surroundings by taking long drives in my new car. Because Edward wasn't a fan of my old truck back in Forks, he decided I should get something a little more stable like a Porsche Cayenne. I still can't get over that day that happened more than two months ago.

_"I thought you said I was going to get a Volkswagen?" I asked Edward, confused as to why we were pulling up in the parking lot of a Porsche car dealership. _

_ "No, you said you wanted a Volkswagen. I simply said we were getting you a new car, I didn't clarify which make," he retorted, flashing me his crooked smile as he parked his own Volvo. _

_ I looked at him skeptically, "I don't need a Porsche." _

_ He motioned me to follow behind him and I found myself looking at the Porsche Cayenne S. It was a beautiful mid-size vehicle, black with camel interior, along with a full navigational system inside. _

_ I walked over to the driver's side of the car and gazed inside of it, fixated. I could feel Edward's presence close behind me, his breath tickling my neck, sending goose bumps down my body. "Did you know a Porsche is one of the safest cars on the road?" He said quietly. "And that it drives so smooth, the engine practically purrs." _

_ I groaned inwardly, falling in love with this beautiful Italian car. I could feel my inner struggle of curiosity to just test drive the machine. "Curiosity kills the cat," I said out loud softly. _

_ Edward then whispered something into my ear, and if I didn't know any better, I would've thought his tone was seductive, "But satisfaction brought it back." _

An hour later I was following behind Edward in my new Cayenne S, and I learned that satisfaction most definitely brought the cat back to life.

Since Edward wasn't around often, I learned my way around the town rather quickly. Often though I found myself lonely with nothing to do because I didn't really know any people here and school would be starting up again in another week, I figured I could make it by myself for a just a little bit longer.

Loneliness wasn't a feeling I've ever been accustomed to, or have even felt before now. In Forks, I was either surrounded by Edward before he left for college, my parents or my friends. I can't ever remember a time that I actually had to go grocery shopping on my own or even go to the mall by myself.

I could feel depression start to hit me slowly, especially the first two weeks I've lived here. Even when Edward was around-which isn't often-the apartment felt somewhat cold and off in a way that at times I felt uncomfortable to even be here. I try to busy myself as much as possible but because I'm really not used to my surroundings, there isn't much for me to do.

I got up and out of bed and made my way through the hall towards the kitchen. I was surprised to see Edward sitting at the counter sipping away at a cup of coffee along with reading the newspaper. Today was a Saturday and it was already ten o'clock which meant Edward should've left for football practice about an hour ago.

"What're you doing here?"

I must've surprised him because he jumped somewhat in his chair then turned his head quickly towards me, a smile playing along his lips. "I thought I told you last night, I'm getting the weekend off for a change."

I tried to remember our exchange through dinner last night. It was quick like usual, both of us quiet and munching away on our cheese pizza. "I don't remember," I said honestly. "But who cares, that's good you finally get a weekend off."

"Yep, you're stuck with me for two whole days," he smiled at me which I returned. He went on, "I was thinking I would take you on a tour of the city, considering I've done a terrible job of showing you around."

"It's not your fault you already had commitments, and I know this town pretty good now," I argued. "But it would be nice to walk around Chicago."

"Good, so it's settled then. We can grab lunch at this burger place, it's really good I would go there all the time, then we can just walk around and see where the wind blows us," he laughed.

"Sounds good to me."

I went to pour myself a cup of coffee and grabbed a bagel. As I took a seat next to Edward he said, "And tomorrow we can go for a run in the morning around the park than hit dunkin donuts or Einstein bagels after for some breakfast."

"I'm getting this strong feeling that you have already planned out our whole weekend-without my consent on the matter-and I have no say in your plans whatsoever," I teased at him playfully.

He acted as if he was really thinking over what I said, then smiled at me, "Yeah, pretty much."

"So I'm your hostage than?"

He beamed at me and said, "Yes. You're like my own, personal hostage."

* * *

After breakfast I went back to my bedroom to take a shower. I had already washed my hair the night before so I didn't need to tend to the wholly abomination on top of my head, in fact it was working in my favor today and looked rather decent.

I got dressed in a purple Splendid tank top and washed denim Abercrombie shorts. There was a slight chill in the air so I got my grey and white stripped cardigan to match and a pair of sandals.

Once I got to the living room I saw Edward was standing there waiting for me in all of his glory. He was wearing an attractive light blue collared Polo shirt with a pair of cargo looking shorts. His hair was a hot mess like usual, but fit him naturally without even trying.

"Ready to go?" He asked me, smiling as he put his hand behind my back, guiding me towards the door once he saw my nod of agreement.

The city of Chicago was pretty busy, but I figured it would be so considering it was around noon on a Saturday. After Edward parked in one of the parking garages, we walked towards all the shops located downtown.

Edward seemed to be very familiar with area and I could tell he was enjoying touring me around because his face would light up every time we would walk by a certain store or attraction.

"Are you getting hungry?" he asked me after a while. I looked at the time and noticed it was a little after one o'clock.

"Yeah I could eat."

He smiled at me and put his hand on the small of my back guiding me across the street. "You'll love this place, they have the best burgers and fries in Chicago."

I laughed at his giddiness, finding him adorable at the moment. He just looked so happy and carefree, I can't remember the last time he seemed so content. If it weren't for the large black circles resting around the rims of his eyes, I would've thought he was just a normal college guy enjoying life. But I knew better.

Suddenly we stopped in front of a deli style restaurant that was jam-packed with people. "Here we are," he said and stood behind me as we took a place in the rather long line.

"Five Guys? Why do I know this name," I turned to look at him.

"Because they have the most famous burgers in the country," he laughed.

"Oh," I said, feeling a blush appear on my cheeks.

He just chuckled at me and playfully put his arm around my shoulder, and nudged his body with mine. He never moved his arm.

A couple minutes passed by of me and Edward playfully bantering between one another, the line barely moving, when I heard a feminine voice call out, "Edward Cullen. Is that you?"

Edward tore his arm away from my shoulder and as he turned around so did I, only to be met with a tall, strawberry blonde woman who had a wide smile on her beautiful face.

"Tanya Denali! How are you?" Edward replied as he smiled widely at her and gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek, which she happily returned.

"Oh I'm great! Just getting ready to start back SAIC, so trying to back into that routine again. But how are you? Are you handling everything okay with your parents, I noticed you moved out of our building?" She asked Edward worriedly.

"I'm okay, back to football practice and law school again. Yeah I had to get a bigger apartment," he said then looked at me and smiled. "Tanya I want you to meet Bella. Bella this is Tanya Denali, she used to be my neighbor."

Tanya turned her attention to me, as did I to her. She smiled softly at me, but her expression was somewhat sad. "Hi Bella. Whenever Eddie would talk about you, he would just go on and on about how much he missed you," she said laughing lightly, but then turned serious. "I'm really sorry for your loss."

Feeling overwhelmed and confused, wondering exactly who in hell this girl was and why she knew about my parents I was stunned to silence. Trying to recover I said to her, "Uh, thank you," I glanced at Edward real quick only to notice he was smiling in her direction, I turned back to her to finish saying, "I'm sorry but Edward never mentioned you before."

They both laughed, but I could see a slight shade of pink on Edward's cheeks. "I figured as much, Eddie loves to keep things in hiding," she said and put her hand on his arm, as if they were sharing some private joke.

"Oh come on, that was one time!" Edward laughed.

Still feeling confused I turned to see we were up next in the line so I turned to Edward and said, "Edward we're up next to order."

"Oh! Um, Tanya would you like to join us for a quick lunch?" He asked her, leaving me silently stunned.

She looked unsure at first as she replied, "I really wouldn't want to intrude."

Edward smiled at her and said, "Please, it would make me so happy if you joined us."

"Okay, only if it would make you happy."

An hour and one cheeseburger plus two large french fries later we finally were walking out of Five Guys. Edward and Tanya were talking to one another in front of me as I followed behind them slowly, still reeling over the lunch that just happened.

I learned that Tanya was originally from Alaska but her family moved to Illinois a few years ago and she fell in love with the city of Chicago. She was only twenty-one years old. She had two sisters, Kate and Irina. She attended School of the Art Institute of Chicago and planned to major in fashion. And not only was she godly beautiful, but highly intelligent and very nice.

She never made me feel out of place, only when Edward placed his hand on top of hers on top of the table did I feel somewhat uncomfortable and wondered if there was a pass to their relationship that they didn't feel like sharing. But other than that, I found her very easy to talk to and sweet.

But the one thing that bothered me the most was why Edward hid his relationship with her? They obviously were once a couple, and still have feelings for each other so why not come out and say something about it?

"All right so I'll call you tomorrow and we can get together for dinner next week," Edward said to Tanya, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Sounds perfect," she said to him, smiling.

He gave her one last hug and kiss on the cheek after she turned to me and said, "Bye Bella, it was really nice to meet you."

"Yeah you to," I said and smiled at her.

After Edward and hers last goodbye, she finally started her walk the opposite direction of us. Edward turned to me and had a stupid crooked grin on his face. I looked at him and narrowed my eyes.

"What?" He asked confused.

"What the hell was that?" I asked still reeling over this girl I had just met.

Edward sensing my own confusion cleared his throat and said, "That, um, that was my ex-fiancé."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it, and if you have any questions leave it in a review and I'll get back to you, or just leave a review for the hell of it :) Thanks for reading**


	8. Perfect

**Hey everyone. We hit the 100 review mark! I was like holy shit, when I got the review email and saw that the lovely bellaandedwardloveeachother was in fact the reviewer for 100. Shout out to you! Anyway, because of that I decided to write up a chapter as quick as possible, and I think this is my longest chapter yet. Just so you know, school is starting up again in a few weeks and i'm going to be so so busy, and I might not always update consistently, but I will never be giving up on this story. I'll always be updating, even if it takes awhile. So with that I hope you enjoy the chapter and let me know what ya'll think. **

**Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns everything Twilight **

**Song of the Chapter: Perfect by Alanis Morissette **

Chapter 7

September 2006

There are moments in life that leave you utterly stunned to silence. I was having one of those moments.

"Are you going to tell me what you mean by ex-fiancé?" I asked Edward skeptically as he pulled out of the parking garage in Chicago, still in shock and not yet coming to terms that Tanya was once his fiancé without his own family knowing this.

Once he revealed that Tanya was once in fact his fiancé, I was too much in shock to even form a coherent thought, so he leaded me back to the parking garage where the Volvo was waiting for us and promised to explain during the car ride home.

"It happened last November, a few months after school had started and me and Tanya had been dating practically once we met each other in August. She was great; nice, sweet, not possessive and rarely ever got jealous.

"We started a more, um, physical relationship I guess you could say, two months into our relationship," he said glancing at me quickly, then went back to watching the road. "Our relationship turned to be only physical, there was nothing emotional about

We were stopped at a red light so he turned to me and said, "I think this is something I should explain to you when you're older, and can understand better."

I rolled my eyes at him and said with a smirk on my face, "Trust me Edward, I'll understand exactly what you're saying."

He furrowed his eyebrows, almost like he was confused. Then, like a light bulb went off in his head, his eyes widened and he asked urgently, "Bella please tell me you've never done anything physical with another boy?"

I raised an eyebrow at him and smiled coyly, deciding to screw with him. Even though I'm a virgin, and proud to be one and plan to be one for awhile. I've had my fair share of dates, but never anything serious enough to turn into a relationship that involves a more physical side to it.

I watched as Edwards eyes darken, and became laced with anger. He growled out, "I'll kill him"

I couldn't hold back the laugh that had escaped my lips, "Chill out Eddie. My cherry blossom is still in bloom."

"Bella, please don't speak so lightly about your virginity. It's serious. Once you lose it, you can never get it back again," he said seriously, driving along as the light turned green.

"You're not going to give me 'The Talk' are you?" I asked him skeptically.

He glanced at me and asked, "Do I have to?"

I pondered the thought for a moment. Esme had given me the talk when I had gotten my period when I was thirteen years old, using the terms 'cherry blossoms' and 'gardening'. It had been one of the most uncomfortable conversations me and Esme had every encountered, and honestly, I didn't learn a single thing from it. If it wasn't for high school and the internet, I would still think that the only way I could get pregnant is if a man planted a seed in my garden, making my cherry blossom stop blooming.

"No, I'm good," I said to him.

He let out a sigh of relief, "Thank god, I really couldn't handle that conversation." He paused for a moment then spoke again, "But one day I guess we're going to have to talk about boundaries."

"Boundaries?" I asked, confused with what he meant.

"Yeah, boundaries," he said as he veered onto the interstate. "Bella your sixteen, I think you're a little too young to be doing the dating thing."

I huffed in annoyance and retorted, "We'll have this conversation another time. I want to know the story with Tanya, and save the 'you're too young to understand this' bullshit, I'm not in the mood."

"Fine," he snapped. "I'll just put it out there in words even you can understand.

"One time we didn't use protection, Tanya got pregnant, I proposed, she miscarried, I broke off the relationship with her the day before I left to come home, then Esme and Carlisle got into the accident. That's the story," he said, rushing it all out.

My heart missed a beat for a moment as he said those words."Tanya was pregnant?" I asked, shocked.

He let out a deep breath and replied, "Yes. She wanted to abort it but I talked her out of it. I couldn't let her abort the child and go through that, so I made a rational decision and proposed. I thought I would be doing the right thing, by staying with her."

He continued, "A few weeks into the pregnancy she miscarried, and that was it. The night before I left to come home I decided to break things off with her. She called a week later to see how I was but I barely talked to her, telling her that Esme and Carlisle had passed away and that I was busy with arrangements and making sure you were okay. Today was the first time I had spoken to her in months."

"Wow," was the only thing I could say. I was shocked. More than shocked, I was confused, bewildered and somewhat hurt. As well as saddened that Tanya had to go through something as horrible as a miscarriage, and Edward leaving her most likely didn't help the situation.

I replayed everything in my head: Edward and Tanya's relationship was just about sex. He forgot to use a condom, she got pregnant. Edward proposed. She miscarried. He broke it off with her. But from what I saw today, their connection had obviously not died, but was still very much alive. All of this leads me to the question of why hadn't he let his own family know that his own girlfriend was knocked up with his kid?

"Yeah," he mumbled. "So that's the Tanya story."

"Why didn't you tell us?" I asked, bewildered.

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell us?" I repeated, then went on to say, "Carlisle is a doctor Edward, he would've helped in any way he could. They would've wanted to know if there was going to be an Edward Jr. running around, hell they would be rolling in their graves right now if they had known you were engaged!"

"Do you think I don't know that!" He snapped. "For all's they knew, I had the perfect life and a future ahead of me that some people can only dream about. Full scholarship for football to Northwestern, star tight end and captain on the team. Law School student, on his way to actually making something of his life without the help of mommy and daddy's stack of money piling up in the bank. Just think how they would've reacted if they had found out that I knocked up my girlfriend, and was too stupid to use protection one time. They would've flipped and I would've been labeled a fuck up."

"You're wrong!" I yelled at him. "Carlisle and Esme loved you and would've never have thought that about you. They would've been there to help you through that, hell I would've been there for you also. You can't just assume everything! You had a family back home who missed you and we would've been there for you and Tanya if you had just let us in"

"God you're so naïve sometimes. We're adopted Bella, and everyone knows that in Forks. One wrong move and we'll be instantly pegged as the fucked up adopted Cullen's kid. That's why I didn't tell you, because someone would've got wind of it in Forks and that shit would've spread like wildfire," he tried to explain to me as he pulled into the parking garage of our apartment complex.

He parked into the closest empty spot and shut the engine. We both sat still and silent in the Volvo. The air around us thick and tense from the heated conversation we both just had.

"You're wrong," I said to him with confidence. "Yes, we're adopted. Yes, if we fuck up everyone in Forks will know about. But who cares? It doesn't matter what they think about us, it matter's what we think about us. Carlisle and Esme loved us and I know for a fact they wouldn't have judged you. They would've been there for you. Especially me."

He didn't respond so I decided to keep speaking, "We're in the same situation here Edward, in case you haven't forgotten. At least you know who you're biological parents are, I don't even have that. You, and Carlisle and Esme are all I have, and I would've been there for you and I would've been there for Tanya as well," I told him. "But you dug this hole all on your own Edward, and now you're going to have to dig yourself out."

After that I opened the car door and shut it softly, remembering to grab my bag from the seat as I did so. I couldn't sit there in the car any longer, stuck with the tension between us. I had had enough. I was just so upset and confused and hurt as to why he didn't think he could come to us, to me, so we could help him. Even though he had always been so controlling and vindictive, we were as close as we could get. As much as I hated to say it, he was my best friend and I would always tell him everything. And for him to keep such a big secret from me, that hurt. I wasn't angry, but betrayed.

I made my way to the elevator and pushed the number 9 to our floor. I could fairly see Edward still sitting in the car, and for a moment I was saddened that he was sitting there all by himself. But then I remembered that he brought all of this onto himself, and vowed to myself that I would never allow Edward Cullen to hurt me emotionally again.

* * *

We didn't go for a run that next morning. We didn't grab donuts from Dunkin' Donuts after either. We didn't go for our usual Sunday afternoon Starbuck's coffee run. We didn't even sit down and eat dinner together that Sunday night. We didn't speak. Everything was silent. We have barely spoken to each other in the past few days.

Today was Tuesday and I would be starting Evanston Township High School just tomorrow. I was nervous, apprehensive and somewhat scared to know I would be going about this all on my own. If me and Edward were actually speaking and on civil terms, it would've probably help calmed the situation. But we're not. I don't think we'll ever be.

Every time I would go over the conversation me and Edward had on our drive home from Chicago, I couldn't shake the feeling of being highly saddened for Tanya. Not only did she have to go through the shock of being pregnant, dealing with Edward, then the miscarriage and then Edward practically dumping her the night before he leaves Illinois. I wonder how she handled the situation, and if she knew if Edward had told me and Esme and Carlisle about her pregnancy and their false engagement.

But I always keep reminding myself that it's not my problem to worry for her. It's not my problem to worry about, period. It's Edwards problem, and will stay Edwards problem. I'm only 16 years old, getting ready to turn 17 in a month. The only things I need to worry about are school and finding some sort of extracurricular activity I can succeed in to the best of my abilities.

The one thing Edward reminded me of was that he has succeeded in his career in football. He received a scholarship to one of the best Division 1 football programs out there, and is still succeeding as a team captain. But what have I done?

All this time I figured that college was just going to be given to me. It wasn't something I had to actually work for. But now that I'm getting into my Junior year of high school, I want to be able to succeed in something as well. I want to make Esme and Carlisle proud of me. I want them to know that I can take care of myself and I don't need they're money to help me get into college.

So to help get my mind off of Edward's problem and for me to concentrate more on school, I decided that I would try out for the cheerleading squad-against my better judgment-and the cross-country team, because running came like breathing to me. By participating in those two activities, not only would I be acquainting myself with my fellow students, but I would also be creating my own life here in Evanston.

The day passed quickly and before I knew I found myself in the kitchen, making some pasta for myself. Edward had been coming home very late at night, so I figured that he was just eating out and didn't think of cooking for him as well. Plus he was a big boy, he could fend for himself.

Once the pasta itself was cooked, I put some sauce on it and added some spices. Once I was finished cooking, I put it on a plate and went to our small dining room to eat dinner alone for the second time that week.

I finished eating and went to clean up my dishes. I looked to clock and saw that it was seven o'clock. If it had been last week, Edward would have been home already and we would both be sitting at the dining table munching away on our dinners together. Even though we didn't speak much, it was nice to eat with another person, rather than eating alone.

I went out to living room and watched T.V until nine o'clock, and with still no sign of Edward, I decided to just head to bed early tonight. I went through my bedtime routine robotically, brushing my teeth and washing my face without feeling anything but emptiness.

After I finished I went to the hall and turned off all the nights, still no sign of Edward. Just a few moments later I was wrapped up in my fluffy purple comforter and drifting off into a deep slumber.

_"Great game honey," Esme said to Edward affectionately and kissed him on the cheek as he hung over the fence that separated the football field and the stadium seats. The bright and harsh lights that lighted the field glaring into my eyes. _

_"Thanks," he replied sheepishly, smiling slightly. _

_"You played excellent son. Keep up the good work and you'll be writing your ticket to Northwestern," Carlisle said to him with a huge smile plastered onto his face, proud of his adoptive son for having such a successful football season as a Junior in high school. _

_"That's what coach said," Edward smiled. _

_I stood a few feet away from everyone, off to the side, watching their proud parent moment as an outsider. And they were proud parents. How couldn't they be proud of their star tight end son, who had just been a part of winning a state championship with his team for his third time, only being a Junior. You couldn't help but be proud of him. _

_Yet as I stood alone, watching the scene unravel in front of my eyes, I felt somewhat envious of Edward and his success. Their he stood, getting all the attention from Carlisle and Esme, and here I was, on my way of becoming the black sheep of the family and only being 12 years old. _

_I was sick of hearing about Edward and his football. I was sick of hearing about Edward and his perfect grades. I was sick of hearing about Edward and all of the scholarship offers he was receiving for not only football, but for track as well. I was sick of Edward period. _

_Only a year and a half and he would be gone and off to college, wherever he chooses. And I wouldn't have to hear about him and how perfect he was. I wouldn't have to watch as he received all of Carlisle and Esme's attention, as I sat with a fake smile plastered onto my face in the background. _

I _would be getting the attention. _I _would be the one with the perfect grades. _I _would be the perfect kid. _

_"Bella aren't you going to congratulate Edward?" Esme asked me with a warm smile on her face, breaking me out of my selfish thoughts. _

_"Oh yeah," I said then turned to face Edward who had a worried expression on his perfect face. "Great game out there." _

_Esme and Carlisle both looked at me and gave me a pointed look for my half-hearted congratulations, but they never would speak a word of it. "Thanks Bells," Edward said to me, losing the worried look and instead replacing it with a cocky grin, as if he knew exactly what I was thinking. _

_He turned his attention to Esme and Carlisle and said, "I'm going to head out with some friends to celebrate, if that's okay?"_

_"Of course it is honey, just be home before curfew," Esme said with that proud smile on her face. _

_"Ok thanks," Edward replied. "I'll see you guys later." _

_"All right, have a good night son and congratulations again," Carlisle said to him, then patting his back affectionately. _

_Edward looked at me for a brief moment and raised an eyebrow at me. I hated how he could know exactly what was going on in my head. I hated how we could speak without actually speaking any words to one another, just silently. I knew he would be questioning me later on in the evening about my behavior, and I would just make up some excuse saying that I was tired. He would believe it, then everything would go back to normal again. _

_"See you later Bells," he said, using his favorite nickname for me and smiled. _

_"Yeah, see you later.." _

I think might have been sleeping for only a few minutes or a few hours before I was awaken to Edward shaking my body slightly. "Bells wake up."

The light on my bedroom was on, and it blurred my eyes for a moment until they adjusted and I looked past a frenzied Edward and toward the clock to see the time.

"Edward, its 12 in the morning. Unless something is on fire, I'm going to sleep," I said groggily, my voice hoarse with sleep.

"There's no fire, I just wanted to apologize for what happened," he said softly.

"Can't you just be normal and apologize during a decent hour," I muttered, and wrapped my arms tightly around my pillow, burrowing my face into it.

"I know, I'm sorry. It's just I couldn't sleep without apologizing to you. I feel horrible, and I got to thinking and realized that you're right. I should've came to you guys for help. But I didn't so I just hope you can forgive me and this fighting can end, because I am so tired of it," he spoke softly, sorrow filling his voice.

I let a deep breath out and looked up to him. I noticed there were deep bags under his eyes and he looked like he hadn't gotten a decent night's sleep in weeks. "I'm tired of it too, and I didn't want to hurt you. It's not about who's right or wrong Edward, it's just about doing what you think is the right thing. You thought that by keeping it a secret everything was going to be okay. You're intentions were good, but you're philosophy sucked," I said to him bluntly, and saw a smile creep onto his lips.

"No, you were right," he said. "Will you ever forgive me?"

I smiled at him and said, "Yes, you know I can't hold grudges very well."

"Good, and just so you know, no more secrets. Everything is out and in the open from now on."

"Good that's how it should be," I yawned, then laid my head back onto my pillow, ready to give into the sleep that was coming my way.

"Can I sleep in here tonight?" He rushed out.

"What?" I asked confused and tired.

"Can I sleep in here tonight. I just want a good night sleep, and when we were younger we would always get a good night's sleep together," he whined.

And because I was so damn tired and just wanted him to shut up so I could get a good night's sleep for my first day of school tomorrow, I responded, "Fine. But if you start snoring I will kick you out of this room so quick, you'll have no idea what happened."

"Deal."

I watched as he shut off the lights to my room, and noticed that he was in his normal pajamas attire, t-shirt and boxers. Soon the light was gone and my eyes relaxed as did my body. I felt him get into my queen sized bed and pull the comforter over his body right next to me.

And there we laid, back to back. Both falling into a deep sleep. I used to be the one who came to him in the middle of the night, by here we are now. The rolls have been reversed. And now he's the one coming to me. The boy who had the perfect façade on the outside, was secretly crumbling on the inside. And I just hoped that no more secrets were hidden inside his dark closet, because I don't know how much more either one of us could handle, before we both cracked.

* * *

**So there it is. I hope ya'll enjoyed, and please either review/alert, whatever you want! Thanks**


End file.
